


Fan Fiction

by phatjake



Series: Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake





	Fan Fiction

“This can’t be real,” Zack said. “Holy shit he has pages and pages. Thousands of words… Everyone has to see this.”

Zack had spent the night reading stories that seemed spot on in parts while they also took creative license. It was like the five of them were in a book and he was an unreliable narrator. But he also noticed this author had a specific voice and the humor wasn’t just in the antics of his friends it was also the situations he wrote about.

***

“Except for the Writer think I’m a bit slow I think he nails my style,” Jason said. “Plus I think I’m his favorite.”

“Do you think he like you know after he writes about you and Kim?” Zack said.

“Don’t be weird just because you don’t like how you’re portrayed,” Jason said.

“He treats me like a cartoon character!” Zack said.

“I think he has you spot on,” Trini said.

“He has a lot of cute ideas even though it’s all about us,” Kim said.

“He doesn’t write about me much,” Billy said. “I think his followers should ask for more Billy stuff.”

“Why do the people who read it keep asking about Jason, Kimberly and Jason’s little sister the most?” Trini said.

“Hey you and Zack have a bunch of very under read adventures that are pretty funny.” Kim said.

“I mean it’s not like Jason and Kim even ever kiss.” Zack said; Jason and Kim exchanged a quick glance.

“Do you think this Tommy Oliver girl is his original character that he inserts himself into? Like he thinks he is this female Green Ranger because she flirts with both Jason and Kim and he seems to love them the most.” Billy said.

“Don’t be gross,” Kim said as her face became hot. “What if we’re the weird ones for reading all this?”

“Sounds like someone’s bias is showing,” Trini said and pushed Kim with her shoulder.

“You’re just jealous because he hasn’t written you with a girlfriend,” Kim said.

“He wrote a story about you and Jason set in one of those cheesy Harlequin romance novels and it was very NSFW,” Trini said. “I don’t want him writing about me and my NSFW adventures. He probably couldn’t write it anyway.”

“So he wrote a book, not about us and currently works at a burrito place in… New Hampshire is that a real place?” Jason said.

“Do we buy plane tickets, fly to this weird state and find him? Beat him up?” Trini said.

“I say we just pretend we never read this and live our lives,” Billy said. “I mean unless he writes some kind of meta story about us finding it and reacting to it.”

The Rangers look into the camera like it’s The Office.


End file.
